My little story not actual name
by Storm's Blaze
Summary: This is about my own little Story I began to write. I haven't come up with a title yet but when I do i'll let you know ;   please read then comment it will really help
1. Chapter 1

"Let me out of here!" She screamed over and over again. It was pitch black but she knew where she was. She was in the trunk of a car, a small trunk. She could barely move or feel anything but the car as it sped farther and farther away and the hard bottom of the trunk. She struggled in pain and got one of her hands to finally move enough to check for the emergency release button that would open the trunk and set her free. She was just about to give up, not being able to feel anything and unable to stand the pain it was causing her when her hand touched the little curve where the release button was. Or at least, where it was supposed to be.

As she moved her hand around she realized the lever was missing and all that was there was a bunch of loose wires. She didn't know there were wires there of course until she touched the end of one and got shocked. This caused her body to react and she tried to move away quickly which, being in this small trunk didn't end well. She moved and whacked her head on the top of the trunk then at that exact moment the car went over a bump causing her to not only hit her head again but roll with little room she had and whack right into the wire again. "Damn it!" She screamed. "Let. Me. Out!"

She didn't know where she was being taken nor why not even by whom. She didn't even remember how she got in here. One second she was in her room upstairs, after just coming home from a friends and the next, she was here. She didn't care how she got in there all she was concerned about was getting out. She could barely move so kicking the top of the trunk was out and there was no way she was going to touch any of those wires again. All she could do was sit and wait.

She didn't know how long she waited in there before the car finally stopped. It could have been minutes though it felt like hours, days even. She only knew she was there when the engine finally cut off. She wondered what would happen now. What would he, maybe they, do? What could she do? Then, it hit her. There was nothing to do. She was stuck here, wherever here was, in whoever's hands not knowing what would happen next. She heard the driver side, or at least she hoped, open and someone get out.

The door slammed shut and she could feel the vibrations move all the way from the driver door to the trunk where she lay helpless. Chills ran up her spine as she heard footsteps heading her way. She starred at the trunk, waiting for it to open. Waiting to see who had taken her, to find out why and where. She heard hands above her head and tensed up. 'This is it,' She thought., but before the hood popped open she heard some talking. 'So there is more then one of them, Great.' She couldn't make out what they were saying and she wasn't sure she even wanted to. All she could make out were the words "she" and "room".

At that moment the hood popped open and she was grabbed by the arm and yanked out of the trunk. This was a relief and an increase in her pain. The trunk was slammed shut by who she saw was a man. She couldn't see much of him since it was complete dark out. No moon or stars to help but what she could see were his eyes. They were dark, not dark enough to consider black but an almost navy blue and black mixed. He dragged her towards the house as she kicked and screamed. Anyway or anything she could do to get away she would do it. He let go of her arm and grabbed her hair, twisted it around his hand till her head was against his wrist then dragged her into the house. She knew there were others around. She heard them, but when they went inside there was no one around. He paused then pulled again before she could look at her surroundings and see what she could use and she screamed. He seemed amused and laughed pulling harder, almost ripping her hair out.

He went down a hallway then stopped at a hallway closet and opened the door, keeping a firm grip on her hair like it was a prize. The hallway closet turned out to be a stairway leading down into more darkness. He smirked, pulled her in front of him then shoved her down causing her to trip and fall down the stairs hitting her head several times. She landed on the bottom of a metal floor and heard laughter as the man preceded down the stairs towards her. She backed up on her hands and knees, barely able to see anything and feeling blood on her arm and scalp. He grabbed her again by her bleeding arm and yanked her onto her feet. He shoved her once again onto a bed that she didn't know was there till she was laying on it. He went to the wall by the stairs and leaned on it watching her and waiting for something. Or someone.

She heard more footsteps up stairs and didn't know why but it made her begin to tremble. They walked to the stairs then down them slowly. As soon as he was down a little light flickered on and that was when she saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucia Salazar woke up sweating and panting. She looked around quickly, making sure she wasn't still dreaming. That it didn't just happened. After a few minutes of constantly looking around her room she got up and went into her bathroom. She shut the door almost all the way, leaving it open a crack and checked her body. Everything was still there. All the marks she got long ago were still there, haunting her after almost two years in her sleep. All except one. The one that she feared the most. The one that hurt the most was gone but the others reminded her of it. Let her know it was real and accept what she was.

Feeling a bit relieved, she turned and walked out of the bathroom towards her room but stopped short. Sitting there, on her bed, was him. The guy from her dreams. Who gave her nightmares almost every night, the one who walked down those stairs.

"Hello Lucia" He said grinning.

She stayed there, frozen in her spot, unable to think or move. She glanced at the door and thought about running to it but then he spoke.

"Go ahead and try Lucia, I'll stop you."

She believed him. She had no doubt that that if she ran to that door he would already be there. Lucia started trembling and backed up slowly.

"W-what do you want?" He chuckled at her looking her up and down then stood. "I wanted to check on you."

He took a step towards her.

"You know, see how you have been. It has been awhile now wouldn't you say?" He took more steps and that's all she focused on.

Every step she took backwards he took forward. His step matching with hers perfectly.

She was backed into the wall without realizing it. He stopped just several feet away looking at her with a grin. It was as if time had stood still. She took this time to look at the man that ruined her life. His eyes were just like she remembered them, complete black. Except they weren't black, they were a dark, bronze red, the "devil red" she considered them. His hair was dark, dark like the sky on a moonless night. His lips were the same too. Those blood stained red lips she was all too familiar with.

His clothes were just like anyone else's, except on him, it looked good. She hated thinking that. That he was attractive after what happened to her, what he caused her. He wore a normal, short sleeve white shirt and a black leather jacket with dark as the ocean blue pants. She didn't have time to look at anything else. He was gone. Right before her eyes he was there and then just…wasn't.

She just barely took a step away from the wall when she was pushed hard back against it. He didn't leave. He was still there, had her pinned against the wall and she couldn't move an inch.

"Now Lucia," He began moving his lips closer and closer to her before continuing to whisper to her in her ear.

"This won't hurt a bit." That, was when she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

She screamed a blood curling scream but no one came. She wept and the tears silently rolled down her face and onto her cheeks but still no one came. Finally, she gave up. There was nothing she could do nor say to stop what was going on. She flinched in pure pain as his teeth sank deeper and deeper into her throat. Every move she made enhanced the pain and soon enough even breathing made it hurt. It only lasted forty-five seconds but it was enough to practically drain her dry.

He bit down harder causing her to scream more before pulling away with a smirk on his face. There were blood stains on his lips and he licked them repeatedly. She watched, slowly phasing in and out of consciousness. She felt herself falling but instead of falling to the ground like she expected, she was caught and was lying on the bed before she could comprehend what exactly happened. He was looking down at her, a worried look on his face that confused her. He vanished and reappeared with a cloth right before her eyes and leaned down over her. He moved closer and licked her neck slowly then pressed the cloth gently onto her neck. He quickly snapped his head up and behind them at the balcony that was connected to her room. He glanced at her tense.

"See you later" He winked at her and vanished but she knew he was still worried but for why she didn't know. Lucia was confused. What just happened? And did he…did he just…

Before Lucia could think of what actually happened she passed out on her bed, falling into a deep sleep. By the time she woke up, the sun that was starting to rise earlier was now set with just a thin line of the sun still visible. Sitting up quickly, she looked around and noticed she was alone. In her room at least.

Slowly getting out of bed and forcing the dizzy spells away, Lucia slowly walked out her door and down the steps towards…her parents? Her mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table with both their arms crossed. Her younger brother was in the kitchen leaning on the fridge behind her parents.

"Lucia," Her father started after taking a breath. "Would you like to explain this?" He held out a paper in big letters saying: TO THE PARENTS OF LUCIA Salazar.


End file.
